Many swimming pools have covers for keeping dirt, debris and other undesirable elements from getting into the pool. Covers also keep children from falling into the pool when the pool is unattended, and unauthorized people from entering the pool. Covers are thus made to withstand substantial weight so that if someone were to fall or walk onto the cover it would hold their weight.
However, because of the various purposes of a swimming pool cover, they are made such that they are impermeable to water. Therefore, water, generally because of rain, accumulates on the swimming pool cover. In order to use the swimming pool, any water on the cover must first be removed before the cover can be manually taken off or automatically rolled back. The prior art manner of removing water from a pool cover is to use a pool cover pump.
FIG. 1 shows a typical swimming pool 10 with a cover 12. While the cover 12 is shown as an automatic type pool cover, it should be appreciated that the same prior art method applies to manual type pool covers. An accumulation of water 14 is shown on the cover 12. A typical pool cover pump 16 has been placed in the accumulation of water 14. The pool cover pump 16 operates via electricity and thus includes a power cord 17 that is connected to a source of electricity (not shown). The pump 16 has a connector 19 through which the water is pumped. The pump connector 19 is configured (i.e. threaded) such that a typical hose 18 can be connected to the pump 16. This setup guides the accumulated water 14 from the cover 12 and out the hose 18.
While the prior art manner of removing water from a swimming pool cover certainly works, there are many associated hassles, particularly with the hose and the water being removed. First, a hose of sufficient length to channel the water to a desired outflow area must be connected to the pool cover pump, and secondly, the hose 18 must be connected to the pool cover pump, stretched out and appropriately placed such that the pumped water flows into the desired outflow area. This procedure must be accomplished every time accumulated water is removed from the pool cover.
Moreover, the water being removed flows from the hose 18 in a large continuous stream. As such, the continuous stream of water from the hose is not well suited for anything other than wasting the water. If the hose is placed such that the continuous stream of water outflows into a yard, the outflow area will quickly become saturated.
In view of the above, what is therefore needed is a better manner of removing accumulated water from a swimming pool cover.